Maximum Ride: Newcomer
by switzerlanditis
Summary: Set after MR3. Max and the flock are just hanging out when they meet another birdkid. Who seems to know vampires. The Cullens to be exact.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, so this is my first FanFic and yeah. The story is based after MR3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters included. Bella is alos not from Twilight but Twilight does take part of it in the story. And, I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in Twilight.**

Chapter 1: Newcomer

So, there we were, having the most peaceful time of our lives. Well not really but whatever. Me and the flock were in a cave somewhere in California. Iggy had that insisted we just _have _to go to California because of all the celebrities and stuff. Pshh, yeah right. More likely the beach bunnies.

Fang had first watch, but I couldn't fall asleep so I just sat up and just stared out into space. "Can't sleep?" I heard Fangs silent voice, question. "Nope," I replied, staring at the moon. I got up and went to sit at the mouth of the cave.

Then, I saw a bunch of figures fighting in the light of the moon. From, the looks and sound of it, a bunch of Erasers. But who were they fighting? I mean thank God it wasn't us, but still, curiosity killed the bird kid right? And anyways the bird-kid looked like they were loosing, so I motioned to Fang and pointed at the fight in front of our cave. He nodded and I woke up Iggy and quickly explained to him what happened and told him to keep watch. He grunted in response.

Me and Fang ran to the entrance of the cave and took off.

"Sorry to crash this party, but it looks as if I really don't care," I snarled at a Flyboy before kicking it at the base of its spine. It immediately dropped. Then, I did a quick look-see around us. Fang was fighting three Flyboys on his own. The other bird-kid was not doing so well. She had been fighting, but now she just had given up and was trying to keep air-borne as 5 flyboys ganged up on her. I flew over to them and placed a round-house kick to another Flyboys spine. He immediately dropped and the other four ganged up on me and left the other bird-kid alone. "It is time for you to die," said one Flyboy in a robotic, monotone voice, aiming a kick at me. "Oh, please. Like I haven't heard that one before," I scoffed, ducking, flying under it and kicking its spine. I turned and punched one, kicked the other and went behind the last kicked its spine, then the other two.

I looked around for he newcomer to see her wings fold in and her drop and lose altitude. Fast. I dived and went on hyper-speed to catch her at about 200 miles left to the rocks below. I shuddered, just looking at it. But, man she was heavy. "Fang!" I yelled. He dived down and draped one of her arms around his shoulder and holding one leg, holding half of her while I held the other half.

We flew back to the cave and put her down on the floor. I sat down on the floor and asked the girl "Who are you? What's your name? What are you doing?" Fang shot me a look that told me to shut up and relax, let the girl answer.

"My name's Bella. I was at the School and I escaped and I've been on the run. The Flyboys were chasing after me and that's when you guys showed up. And, I swear to God I'm not evil or with the School. Please trust me." She replied.

_I'll have Angel see about trusting you._

But for some reason, I had a feeling she was hiding something from us.

"Um, ok. Sure." I said. "Are you all right, Bella?" asked Iggy, coming over to us. "Yeah," she said looking at him.

"Oh, um. This is Iggy, that's Fang. I'm Max. Over there is Angel, Nudge, Gazzy and the dog is Total. Please don't tell him I called him the dog," I whispered pointing to each of them in turn.

She laughed.

After that, we just settled down and Fang took second-watch. I went to sit next to him. He started rubbing nice, warm circles on my back between my wings, just like last time when he kissed me. I shook that thought out of my head and just laid back but he draped and arm around my shoulder. I looked up at him and he just smiled. So I laid my head against him and soon after I fell asleep.

Fang woke me up a while later. He placed a finger to his lips and pointed at Bella. I looked at her and she said "Alice no!" I thought she was awake, but she was just sleep talking. "Leave her alone," Bella said again. I just looked at Fang and shrugged. I shot him a look that said _we'll ask her about it later. _"I'll take over watch. You get some sleep." I told him and he nodded.

I just sat there listening to Bella's sleep talking, wondering what _vampires_ had to do with it because she sure did say it a lot.

**Reviews please. :**


	2. Chapter 2

Bellas POV

Chapter 2

I had just left the Cullens and Washington behind. Tears streamed down my face. _Cut it out_ I told myself severely. I needed to keep strong.

Currently I was flying over some area in California. I was wearing the necklace, charm bracelet and clothes that I had received from the Cullens and Bella upon my departure. More tears slid down my cheek. I quickly wiped them away to see 10 Flyboys appear. I dropped 5 feet went behind them and kicked them on their spines, making them drop. I was jut trying to keep airborne when one slashed my arms while two grabbed me fro behind. Three others started punching me and kicking me. I tried to ignore the pain. Then, I saw two more bird-kids fly out and join the fight against the Flyboys "Sorry to crash this party but it looks as if I don't really care," a girl snarled at them, while the other bird-kid started fighting the extra three . "It is time for you to die" one said in a monotone voice at her.

"Oh, please. Like I haven't heard that one before," she scoffed back.

I just hung there taking the punches from the Flyboys. I was about to pass out. Then she flew over to me and started fighting off the Flyboys of from me. As soon as they let go of me. I tried to keep air-borne but I felt myself falling. _Darn wings. _I thought right as a pair of arms caught me. I heard the girl yell something and another pair of arms draped one of my arms across a pair of shoulders. I passed out at that point.

Then, I woke up on the stone floor of a cave. There was a dimmed out fire that looked as if it had just been put out. The girl and the boy were peering over at me and I heard the girl question where I came from and things like that. Of course she would suspect me to be with the School. I told her the basics: name, come from School, on the run, how they found me and please trust me.

A guy came up to us and asked me "Are you all right?" "Yeah," I looked at him and noticed the slight cloudiness in his eyes. Oh. He was blind.

I looked around and saw more bird-kids. There were 6 of them all together and a dog. Hmm. Weird. Oh well.

I learned that the girl's name was Max, the guy that was with her in the fight was Fang, the blind guy was Iggy and the others were Gazzy, Angel and Nudge. And the dog was Total.

I fell asleep after that.

My dreams were terrible. More like nightmares. They began as my fondest, most awesome moments of my 14 years of life. I started dreaming of the Cullens and Bella again. I don't know why but I felt so close to Bella. Like I knew her for all my short, horrible, nightmarish life. Maybe it was because of the fact that we had the same name. Hmm.

My dream, I mean nightmare, of a memory that seemed so distant, although it was only a few days back, started out at the Cullens' white, mansion-ish house back in Forks. The family was bored and Bella was over. Everyone was gathered around the living room. So, we started talking about stuff. The Cullen's started asking me questions about the school. "So where is it located?" asked Emmett, a hint of anger he was trying to hide showing in his voice. Out of all of the Cullen's, Emmett seemed the most outraged when I had told him about the School, although Edward had told me that Rosalie had the biggest temper. I looked around at all of them. They were all so inhumanly beautiful, each of the faces showing compassion and…like they _cared_ about me.

"Umm, somewhere in California. One of the branches, anyway. Another mutant had told me that the School is connected with a company Itex and that there are hundreds, well a bunch, of branches located all over the world." Emmett, Edward and Alice growled at me when I said mutants, they didn't like me calling myself a mutant. When I showed them my wings which were brown-ish on the outside, then tan and white on the innermost parts, speckled with occasional and random gold, silver, tan and brown feathers, they had been so _awed_. It was so unusual. Bella's eyes had been like dinner plates. I think that's what my eyes had looked like when I learned that they were vampires.

I would have offered to give them a ride, but I had a feeling we would drop like rocks. Edward chuckled at my last thought. Grr. Mind readers. At that thought he flashed me a smirk and I shot him the bird.

I couldn't believe it here I was bonding with actual _people._ Well, vampires but whatever.

Alice jumped up and said "Lets play a game!" just as Carisle's beeper rang and he went off to the hospital and Esme said that she to run some errands.

"'K, how about…Truth or Dare?" I suggested after we had all said our mumbled goodbyes.

"Yeah!" Bella exclaimed. She seemed excited, but I had no idea why.

"Ok, Alice. Truth or Dare?" asked Edward a mischievous grin on his face.

"Umm, dare." she said.

" I dare you to..dress up in the old chicken suit, do and sing the chicken dance, outside in the rain while splashing around in the water. And, when you come back you will eat popcorn off the ground like a chicken!!" demanded Edward.

Wow, evil much?

Alice looked like she was going to scream and start jumping around whining. "Fine," she growled. Jasper went over her to comfort her and Edward left only to appear a second later, next to Bella, holding a chicken costume and a boombox.

Alice grabbed it and left the room for a second appearing back in front of the door. Emmett grabbed a videotape. Alice started sending him death glares. She marched out as Edward clicked the play button. "I don't want to be a duck…….," she continued singing the song, doing the moves furiously, making the water splash all around her. Even though she looked ridiculous, she still looked so inhumanly beautiful in the rain. They all did.

Then she stomped inside and started pecking at the popcorn on the floor that Rosalie had thrown around, all while being videotaped by a shaking Emmett who was laughing so hard that he was doubled over. As was everyone else, Bella looked like a red tomato and Jasper that looked like he was trying really, really, hard to not laugh. Alice ran upstairs as fast as light… no as fast as a vampire and was back in a new outfit in less than a minute, standing next to Jasper and furious.

Then, just as we were gathered around, the door burst open. There, sanding in the doorway, were my worst enemies. Stupid Flyboys.

I ran up to the first one in the doorway kicked it in the ribs..or metallic ribs, only to have it grab my foot twist it and make me fall over backwards. I looked around to see Bella covered by Edward in a corner while 2 Flyboys gathered around him. Emmett and Rosalie were holding of 3 Flyboys each, as was Jasper. Alice however had 3 Flyboys holding her while one ran his claws through her, shredding her stomach. "ALICE!!!!NOO!!" I shrieked, tears starting to form in my eyes, just as she screamed. Edward ran over to her and started fighting the Flyboys there. Which left Bella unprotected. I spun around kicked down the Flyboys and kicked its spine. I unfurled my wings flew over at hyper-speed to Bella and stood in front her. The Flyboys charged at me. I flew over them and kicked the first ones spine, it immediately dropped. I started fighting them off, but there more had gathered around us and now there were at least five of them. and in a matter of seconds, four Flyboys had me and Bella both held captive. _Dammit. I always mess everything up. This is all my freaking fault. If I had just left as soon I was turned and well none of this would have happened. _

"Lilly, don't you dare blame yourself for any of this," growled Edward.

I smiled, hearing him call me Lilly. The memory of that day flooded back to me and fresh tears sprung to my eyes. Bella and I had gotten so confused when someone said Bella and Bella absolutely _refused_ to be called Isabella, though everyone did have fun calling her that. So Emmett said "Hey, lets call that Bella," pointing at me "Lilly!" "Why Lilly?" I asked. "I don't know, but you look like a flower. So colorful and I once had a falcon named Lilly. Your wings remind me of her." I had been so touched. "Ok…so my new temporary, falcon/flower name is Lilly." I had announced. I pulled myself back into reality, tears still in my eyes as I tried furiously to blink them away.

"But it is my fault! If I would have left as soon I was better none of this would have happened!!" I yelled at him. By now Emmett and Jasper had beat the Flyboys they were fighting and Edward had just finished the one that had shredded Alice's stomach. I winced, looking at her.

"No, this isn't!" Edward practically yelled at me, while Bella, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie furiously nodded their heads in agreement, figuring out what I had been thinking a few moments ago.

"You," said a flyboy in a metallic voice pointing towards me. "No. I have a name. It's Bella. Or Lilly…Hmm lets' give you a name…how about Dumbhead?" I snarled at it.

It punched me, hard. Ouch. "Look, just let her go," I said pointing at Bella. "I'll do whatever you want, just let her go!" I was yelling at the Flyboy now. Dumbhead, as I liked to call him nodded to the two idiots that were holding Bella and they let her go. She half stumbled, half ran to Edward, tripping over something invisible only to have Edward catch her in his embrace. I sighed, tears trailing down my cheek as I looked to my family. I had stayed with them for over a year now. Tomorrow was supposed to be a special day. Edward was supposed to propose to Bella, again. Bella and Jake were on good terms. Everything was perfect.

The Flyboy punched me in the stomach, my breath leaving me in a audible _oomf_._ Be strong. Pain is just a message, _I told myself.

Emmett roared and stepped forward. But a click made both him and my heart stop. I looked up and saw a metallic gun pointed Bella's head.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!..JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT AND LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I screeched at the Flyboys.

"Lilly we aren't leaving you to go WITH THEM!" Edward roared hearing the meaning behind my words.

"What do you want?" I said through clenched teeth to the Flyboy, ignoring Edward, instinctively trying to step forward towards Bella.

" We are to take you to the school and you are to go silently."

"Fine," I managed to get out through my tears and anger. Realization hit me as I figured out that I wouldn't ever be able to see the Cullen's again. Edward roared again.

"Edward. Listen to me. It's the only way. And, it was probably only a matter of time before I decided to go," I saw he was going to say something and I added "What about Bella? Do you think they will let her go if I don't go with them?" That stopped him. He stepped back, looking defeated

Tears seemed endless in my eyes. They were pouring out like waterfalls down my face.

I turned to the Flyboy and said "Ok, I'll go with you. But can I just have a moment with them?" I was surprised to see the Flyboy nod.

I ran over to where my family was standing and into Rosalie's embrace. She had been very sisterly to me. She was basically my sister, as was Alice. I cried into her shirt and ripped myself away, tearing my heart apart along with it. I went over to Emmett and he gave me a bear-hug, hugging me so tightly that I would have been crushed if I hadn't been half a vampire. I went to Edward next and thought _Don't worry about me. Take care of Bella and your family. Tell Carisle and Esme goodbye and tell all of them I love them very much. You guys are my first family and always will be. And, give Bella what she wants; once you guys are married, turn her. It'll be for the best. _I hugged him and he whispered "What about you?" _I'll fly out right now and make sure they follow me so they won't bother you guys again. And neither will I._ "No, visit as much as possible. We need you. You are our family," he whispered as I went over to Bella. "Take care, Bells" I whispered as we hugged so tightly it was as if we would never see each other again. Oh, wait we wouldn't.

"Bella. Please be careful and come back. Please, we all need you." She whispered back, and I could see in her brown eyes that she meant it while she searched my emerald eyes, that were outlined in that golden color that the Cullens had, to see if I would.

"I'll try, Bella."

I went over to Alice who was on the floor, before she could say anything else.

I looked at Alice and how terrible she looked. She was healing but there was dried blood everywhere. "Alice, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," I said as I hugged her.

"What?! Bella Lilly Cullen," I winced when she said Cullen. My FAMILY, I was being ripped away from my family "You did NOT have anything to do with this." She scolded me. "We are your family and we stick together. Vampire or beautiful bird-kid vampire. We stick together, and you better come back to visit us" she said hugging me tightly again. I nodded and went over to Jasper. "I'm sorry about what I did Jasper. Alice would have never been hurt if it weren't for me. I'm so sorry" I said, now sobbing into his shirt. "Shh. I swear you're just like Bella. Always blaming yourself for everything. It isn't your fault. Now take care and come back" he added fiercely. I nodded again and hugged them all again. They all gathered around me as the Flyboy barked "Lets go, vermin," roughly grabbing my arm. "No, its ok. Follow me, m'kay Dumbhead?" I said , unfurling my wings fast as heck and taking off outside through the open door. I turned around and saw the five Flyboys grab each Cullen and run their claws through them. I started sceaming, sobbing, shrieking, yelling and zoomed back into the house. I went between the Flyboys and the Cullens, using my body and wings to cover the Cullens.. the Flyboys shredding me to pieces. That's when I woke up, knowing that I was probably screaming while sleeping, and saw four anxious, nervous and confused faces peering at me.

**Review? Tell me what you think please. Or, if you want me to add anything  
Thanks yous**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who commented. Mucho thanks :**

**Whoops. I forgot to mention that I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride or any characters, etc.**

Chapter 3: Explanations and New powers

**Max POV**

" All right up and at 'em" I said, gently kicking each of the flock in turn earning me a bunch of grumbles. When I got to Fang he grabbed my foot and tugged. "Hey!" I said. He blearily opened one eye, smiled and said "Up," "Good."

We left Bella alone, she was finally sleeping peacefully and gathered around the fire while eating some snacks from Fangs backpack. I looked over at her. She was really pretty. She has tanned skin and amazing hair. It was dark brown, then light brown, then copper-ish then dirty blond and slightly wavy, waist-length. And, her wings, which she had out so they could heal, because the Flyboys had clawed at them, were amazing, too. They started out as brown from the tips, then tan, then white as the innermost layer, and they were speckled with occasional silver, gold, brown, tan and white feathers placed randomly.

I looked around at the Flock. Me and Fang had filled them in on the new bird-kid. Nudge was chattering away happily to Angel, while munching on a Poptart. Gazzy and Iggy were bending over a piece of paper that looked like bomb plans. Hmm. Fang was just staring out into space….or the fire. Whatever.

Then out of nowhere, Bella started screaming and sobbing, sounding distressed. Me and the Flock minus Fang of course, jumped up and ran over to her. Iggy stood at her feet while I tried to wake her up. Nudge, Gazzy and Angel crowded around her.

Her eyes opened and I stared into her emerald green eyes outlined with a golden color, which showed nothing but fear.

**Bella's POV**

My eyes opened to see Max trying to wake me up, shaking my shoulder and saying "Bella!"

Iggy was standing by my feet and Fang was somewhere, where I had no idea. But I didn't care. My dream had felt way too real. I felt it had actually happened but the Flyboys hadn't shown up at that time. We had cracked up at the ridiculous dares we dared each other to do and acted crazy.

"Are you okay? You started screaming. I think it was maybe a nightmare. I don't have them much. But you sounded scared. Maybe it was bad. 'Cuz, like, you know you started cring and screaming and stuff. You know you're pretty. I want hair like yours. I like your eyes. They're beautiful. Did you know that? So -- mmf!" she was cut off by Max, who clamped her hand on Nudge's mouth. I realized I was still crying and forced myself to stop. Not so easy. "Calm down," I felt Angels hand on my shoulder and smiled, forced myself to sit up and said "Sorry, I'm fine now. Thanks for waking me up. And, thanks Nudge, you're really pretty too"

Max stood back and folded her arms across her chest. Fang came up and stood next to her. "I guess I should tell you the whole story, then" I sighed, knowing that I had probably been sleep-talking.

"That would be better for you," Max said coldly.

I sighed and started, knowing that this would take a while to explain. I tried to remember what had happened over a year ago.

"I was originally from the School in California. But the School was bombed by some kids. I was free and escaped but they, the school, always try to find me because I was one of their dumb 'special' creations. I flew up to Washington and was over a town called Forks when the Flyboys attacked me. I was outmatched and they fought me till I was almost dead. They thought I was, so they left. I had dropped into a forest behind a house because I couldn't work my wings, which were broken. I saw someone approach and saw three guys and two girls approach. They were all so beautiful, I thought I was dead.

They carried me back to a house and took care of me. But I was about to die. And so they had no other choice. They told me all about them. There were 7 of them and another. They were the Cullens; there was Edward, and Bella who was a human. There was Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and Carisle and Esme. All of them except Bella were vampires," I heard everyone take a sharp breath in "but they were vegetarian vampires, their little joke. Which meant that they drank animal blood, not human.

So, when I was dieing, they bit me. That should have turned me into a vampire bird-kid, but since I was a mutant and bird-kid blood is different, I was only a half-breed. So don't worry, I don't drink any blood. The only thing that changed was that I'm a bit stronger and I have many different abilities, and I can fly at hyper-speed and run super fast. Oh, and I'll always be 14 years old. I think.

I had spent a year with the Cullens'. Rosalie was with Emmett, Alice with Jasper, Edward with Bella and Carisle with Esme. They were my family. They were the first people that _cared_ about me." I had closed my eyes awhile back. Pain, hurt, anguish and longing to see the Cullen's again, were all I felt. I heard Fang make a noise and Max shot him a questioning look. He just shrugged and sent her a look that said 'I'm ok, sorry'. "They cared about me like I was _normal_. It felt so nice. We had amazing times together. Emmett started calling me Lilly, he said because I reminded him of a flower and my wings reminded him of a falcon he had and he had named her Lilly. We would always have the craziest fights, and drag Bella out to go shopping. That day, in which Edward had proposed to Bella, we had all had a hand in it. We did whatever we could to make it the most special moment, ever. They had it in a gorgeous meadow; we made it a dinner place for them. Candles were everywhere. The air there was so pure, fresh. Flying there was amazing. He had proposed and she said yes.

Two days before the wedding, we were in the house planning everything. And, there went my happy family days. Flyboys had crashed in and threatened to kill everyone if I didn't go with them. It was heck that day. So I asked them to say my goodbye's and they said yes. I broke my heart that day, saying bye to the only family that I have ever known, loved and cared for. As they took me out of the house, I made a run for it.

I flew making sure that they followed and didn't go back to the Cullen's house. I've been on the run ever since."

I whispered the last part. It hurt me more than I can explain to say how much it hurt me to talk about them. To say their names and all the memories that we had shared. I tried to keep my tears at bay but they spilled over and I started sobbing. Iggy came over and put his arm around my shoulder. I just let him. I needed someone so badly right now. Someone to hold me and tell me it will be alright, like Alice had done when I was transforming. That memory just made the tears come stronger. _Stop it. Stop it. It's not ok to cry. Cut it out._ I once again swallowed my tears; mumbled "thanks" to Iggy, pulled away from his arm and ran out the cave out into the morning sky, my wings immediately catching the air. I flew over to some huge oak tree and sat down on one of the branches. I punched the tree, not seeing anything but the sadness that filled me. Also, not seeing anything because of the tears that were pouring out of my eyes. I heard someone approaching. I stood up on the branch, almost falling over when I saw that it was just Fang. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I croaked. "You okay?" he asked quietly. "Yeah, thanks."

I looked over at him and saw that he was looking at me with a skeptical expression on his face. He looked pointedly at my fists. "We should go back," I mumbled, trying to wipe off the tears on my face.

I jumped off the branch, snapped out the wings and was flying before my feet even touched the floor, heading back to the cave from which I had flown out. The others were flying around in the air, with hawks. It looked so fun, Nudge's face was one of pure eagerness and joy. Fang handed me some granola bars and I swallowed them all in a matter of minutes. I hadn't ate for quite a while, so I was starving, but I tried not to show it. Max came in and asked me "Are you okay?" I nodded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," she said, looking a bit awkward, I saw Fang smirk at her from the corner of my eye. "It's ok. It's not your fault," I whispered, pain hitting me like a big hammer. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

**Fangs POV**

I could tell it was difficult for her to talk about her past. She closed her eyes and started talking. I saw the tears slip down from under her long lashes. I felt bad for her. Just as she said their names, I felt pain, anguish, hurt and longing shoot through me, so strong that I yelped. Max shot me a questioning look and I shrugged back at her. Bella still had her eyes closed. Understanding went through me. I had a new power. I could feel other people's emotions. Whoa.

When she finished, she started to sob. Iggy went over to her to comfort her.

So, wow. Vampires.

She was probably like Max, who thought crying was not ok. She pulled away from Iggy, mumbled a thanks and flew off. I felt sadness and pity from the Flock. I muttered to Max "I'll be right back," I felt Max's jealousy and hurt. Oh, well, I think Bella really needed someone right now because when Iggy had pulled her into his arms, I had felt longing for someone to hold me coming from Bella. I followed her emotions and found her punching a tree, tears rolling down her cheeks. She may have been pretty, but Max was beautiful beyond comparison "You ok?" I asked her. "Yeah, thanks," she lied. I looked at her skeptically and when she turned to look at me I looked pointedly at her hands. "We should get going" she mumbled and took off. I felt her embarrassment and I smirked, following her. When we go back to the cave, Max apologized to Bella and I felt _her_ embarrassment. I smirked at Max. Bella smiled at her and Max smiled back. But I felt like pain was a big hammer hitting me again and again. How could Bella stand this?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Back Home?

**Max POV**

I don't know why, but I felt so close to Bella. I knew exactly how she felt. Well, a bit of what she felt. I had felt like that when I had first met Ella and Mom but I had to leave. But hey, I got off easy. I had always the Flock with me and I had found out that the picture perfect family that I had seen _was_ my family.

After I apologized to her, she flew off to fly with the hawks; I saw her put earphones in her ears. Probably something she got from the Cullens; an iPod or MP3. She flew so gracefully; probably because of her half-vampire nature or the music that filled her up.

Which left me and Fang, in the cave. Alone. I began to feel awkward because last time we were in a cave we had kissed. I remembered that and longed for it. _No Max, you guys broke up remember?_ I reminded myself, and it sounded so funny I almost started laughing. I looked out at the Flock who were flying outside and everyone looked like they were having the time of their lives. Joy on each of their faces as the Flock played Tag and Bella just flew around in circles, practicing her flying.

"Soo…, I guess she's one of the Flock, now" I said to Fang. He nodded, looking distracted.

I started singing a random song in my head by Liam Rooney, my all-time favorite singer. Why? I had no idea.

"Max?" he said, bringing me back down to earth.

"Hmm?"

"I have a new power."

"Whoa. Really? What is it?" I asked, eagerly.

"I can feel other peoples….emotions." he said quietly. Whaaa?

I gaped at him and he nodded. "Before when Bella was telling her story and I made that noise. I felt so much pain and…anguish. It hit me like a rock. I was confused. But, then I understood. It wasn't me feeling the agony, it was Bella. And, I could feel her emotions. She misses them. She wants to be with them again." Wow. He sure was becoming Mr. Talkative. I would have to get used to that. "I think that's when I developed the power." I blushed as I realized that Fang must have felt my jealousy when he went after Bella. He raised an eyebrow at me and I shook my head.

He came closer to me. My heartbeat started going crazy._ What's wrong with me?_ I thought to myself. I didn't hear from the Voice, or Jeb apparently, anymore. Fang, meanwhile, had me backed up against the cave wall. I looked up at him and his eyes showed love and care for me. He leaned down and placed his lips on mine. He kissed me and wound his arm around my waist and I felt my arms snake around his neck, kissing him back.

_What am I doing?_ I thought to myself. _Just go with the flow, Max_ said Jeb, as the Voice, the first time I had heard from him in three months. _Hello, Jeb, _I thought. _Ignore me for now, Max. We'll talk later_. I took his advice and continued kissing Fang. What felt like too soon, we had to break apart for oxygen. "I'm guessing you missed me," I teased Fang. He shot me the bird and I laughed. But my laugh was ended short as Fang leaned in again and kissed me. I kissed him back, then pulled back, just to irritate him. He pouted and I admit I would never have seen that coming. I was beyond shocked. I mean it's Fang for gods sake! He never displayed emotion. Well, maybe sometimes, yes. But he _never_, ever, ever _pouted_.

"Did you just _pout_?" I asked him, pure shock on my face. "Did I? Maybe I did." He said in that irritating way of his. "M'kay, if you say so. But I on the other hand, am going to go fly." I replied cheerfully and took off into the sky. Angel shot me a glance that told me she knew everything and so would the Flock in time, and grinned in that sweet way of hers.

Gazzy flew over to me, cackling like no other eight year-old could and tapped my wing with the tip of his. "Tag! You're it!"

"Ha! Wrong move Gassser. I fly at hyper-speed remember?" I laughed at him. He just gawked and scurried…I mean flew off, fast. I flew over to Iggy on hyper-speed mode and touched him as I passed by, yelling "Tag! You're it!"

**Fangs POV**

Ok, I admit this new power had its advantages. I could tell _exactly_ what Max had felt when I was getting closer to her and when I kissed her. Which apparently to her felt like pure bliss. I chuckled to myself, watching them all fly outside. I was going to have fun with this.

But, we never have fun for more than five minutes right?

I threw myself out the cave and into the sky.

**Max POV**

Of course, just as we were _really_ having fun, Flyboys just have to ruin the party. Ugh.

There were about 10 of them and 7 of us. I went over to the first one, went under it and kicked its spine. Immediately I checked around me. Everyone was handling but Fang and Bella were trying to handle two Flyboys, each. Fang, handling. Bella, not so much; she was still healing. I went over to her fight and kicked one of the Flyboys spine; it looked surprised; hadn't seen me coming. I cracked up at it and turned around to see Bella move so gracefully, even when she was fighting. Her moves seemed to connect and merge into one another. She eventually kicked its spine and it dropped. I looked around; everyone had kicked some Flyboy butt.

"We better leave from our comfy cave here," I called to the Flock and everyone nodded.

Bella was looking indecisive about something; like she was debating about some inner argument with herself.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

"How about Hawaii? I heard it's really nice there. Or maybe New York? But we've been there already, I know. Oh! I know how 'bout Vegas? There's all types of stuff there like casinos and--_hmph_!" Iggy clamped his hand over her mouth.

"I don't know about this…but how about Forks?" I heard a tiny voice say. I looked over at Bella to see tears sliding down her cheek. I knew how she felt, she wanted to visit her family again. I had done the same thing, to visit Dr. Martinez, before.

I looked over at Fang and he gave a slight nod. I looked over at her and smiled "Of course."

She looked up at me and I saw pure happiness in her eyes. She immediately flew over and hugged me, hard. "Oh, Max thank-you _so _much."

"Well, you are part of our Flock, now," I replied back, smiling warmly at her.

Fang looked like he was in serious pain. I went over to him and said "Yo. You ok?"

He nodded at Bella and said "She sure misses them. I swear, the pain she feels. It's like a big hammer hitting you on the inside, picking you apart at the seams."

"You are becoming quite the poet, aren't you?" I told him. He grinned at me, which immediately made my world brighter.

"Ok, guys lets pack up," I yelled over at the Flock. They all went into the cave and packed up their backpacks. I noticed that Bella's face was scrunched in pain, staring at her backpack. Angel came over to me and her face was sad. "What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked her, worried that something bad had happened. "She feels so much pain. That backpack; Alice had given her it; and her clothes and necklace and bracelet." She sighed. I hugged her and dropped a kiss on her forehead, ruffling her blond curls, making them bounce. "It's ok, honey. She'll feel better soon." I smiled at Angel.

A few minutes later we were all packed up and ready to go. We took off, flying towards Bella's family. To Forks, we go!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hard to believe that this took up 6 pages on Word. Anyways, thanks for reading**

**Grr. I keep forgetting to put that I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight or any characters, places, names involved with Twilight or Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 5: Forks and the Cullens

**Max**** POV**

We were flying for over two hours now, to Forks, where the Cullen's lived. I don't think I was sure about going to visit Bella's family. I mean, yeah they were her family, but I had grown up in a sick place with cruel scientists, and years of paranoia were kicking in. What if she was playing all innocent and she was with the School and the Flyboys? My natural instincts about not trusting anyone besides the Flock and Mom and Ella were kicking in. What if she _was_ evil?What if she attacked us in our sleep and we ended up back at the School or something.

I had said she was one of the Flock, but what if she wasn't?

Angel snapped my out of my train of thought by surging over to me and saying "Max? We can trust her. I heard her think that if Flyboys or something were to try to hurt the Flock, she would do the best to protect us even if it meant she got hurt. And, I don't see her thinking about killing us, or turning us over to the School while we're sleeping," she added. I smiled and looked over at her. She was such a sweetie. It almost brought tears to my eyes as I saw she was being cautious.

"I hope you right, Ange," I sighed.

"Ok," she replied and went over to Iggy to talk to Total, who was grumbling about something. Again.

Fang dropped back, so he was right next to me.

"I think Angels right. She doesn't seem like the turn-bird-kids-over-to-the-sick-School- type."

"Yeah, I guess," I replied. I looked at the rest of the Flock. Nudge was rambling on about something to Gazzy, who was talking to Iggy, who was carrying Total in a baby-carrier,(which he, thankfully, hadn't found out and still thought it was a dog-carrier), who was also grumbling while Angel tried to soothe him. Bella was just looking off into space, probably thinking about her family, with earphones in her ears. Fang was next to me, his dark wings, looking purple in the sunlight, moving powerfully and silently. I cruised over to Bella and asked her "So, how much more time till we reach Forks?"

She probably heard me through her music, because she replied "I guess about half an hour?" looking down below. "Yeah,"

"Oh, ok" I said. "So, when you said you have many different abilities; does that mean you have powers too?"

"Yeah. Besides being able to fly and run super fast, the usual raptor vision and super-hearing, I can heal. And, I can use the elements, but it takes a lot of energy. I can borrow and use someones power, but they won't lose the ability to use their power. I can also imagine a place and if I touch someone we'll be there, but only like our…souls...minds, I guess, but not our physical bodies. But you can still hurt them. And….I can….heal..blind people."

Ok, I couldn't help it. My jaw dropped and I gaped at her. I quickly shut it so I wouldn't get any bugs flying into it. She had a lot of powers. But…she could heal Iggy.

"Can you…. I mean, Iggy, can you—" I was cut short by her saying "Yes. I would have done it earlier, but I didn't think you'd trust me enough. But really, I swear to everything in this world, to the enormity of evil from the School that I am not with them. I hate them to death and I'm sure of that more than anything in my life."

I was stunned by that, but I think deep down, maybe I did trust her. I just nodded stupidly and said "I believe you. But about Iggy, can you please try to…heal him? He's been through a lot."

She nodded and said reassuringly "Of course. Whenever you want me to, I'll do it." She smiled. I smiled back at her, wondering if I _did_ trust her.

_You can trust her, Max.  
_

And, Jeb was back. I don't think I was read to trust _him_ yet. Maybe, sometime later on. But not now.

_Hello, Jeb. How do you know if I can trust her?_

_She will help you much more than you can imagine._

_But what if she turns on us and she's with the School? Or, her family? What about them? What if they' re with the School?_

_They aren't. Trust me, this once. Please, Max. She needs you and you will need her. Later on. But trusting her I swear, is the right choice._

Hmm, trusting Jeb? I don't know about that yet. But, Bella did fight against the Flyboys and she hadn't done anything that would hurt us.

_Ok, Jeb. I'll trust her. But I swear, something happens and she _is_ against us-_ I threatened.

_That's my Max. Tough no matter what._

He never gave up, did he?

_So, Jeb. What made you become the Voice again?_

_I decided that, when you meet Bella's family, you might have some questions._

_And?...--Wait, Jeb. Is everything ok with Mom and Ella? Are they ok? Where are you right now?_

_And, the other reason is vampires have enemies. Werewolves._ My breath froze in my throat. Erasers would be considered werewolves. Jeb continued answering my questions. _Your mother and Ella are fine. I'm with them. But I have a feeling that the School or Itex might try and capture us, so we're currently in hiding. Moving here and there._

_Keep them safe. And if anything happens, please let me know._

_Ok, Max. But, when you get to Forks, keep an eye out for the werewolves. They could be dangerous._

_Ok. Bye, Jeb._ I thought bluntly.

_Goodbye, Max._

"Maaaax? Earth to Max? Planet Max, over and out,"

Huh? What? Oh. It was Fang. I must have zoned out when I was talking to Jeb.

"Yeah, sorry. It was Jeb. We were having a nice little chat," I replied.

"Oh, ok. Well, anyways Bella says that Forks is just two minutes away so we should land."

"Ok," I said and angled myself, so I was in a steep dive, right after Bella and the others.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Oh my gosh. I couldn't believe it. We were heading to Forks! I was so happy. I knew Edward had probably already heard us coming and Alice had probably already had a vision as soon as Max said we were going to Forks. But the werewolves would be a problem. I mean, basically they were just like the Erasers. Half-human, half-wolf. They still didn't get along with the Cullen's or me that well. Jake occasionally would talk to Bella, but there was still bitterness in him.

Just as we were about to land, I heard Alice, Bella and Emmett shriek "BELLA LILLY CULLEN!!GET DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY SO I CAN CRUSH YOU!!!" or something like that. I grinned so big, it hurt my cheeks but I didn't care. I went into hyper-speed mode and flew as fast as I could right in to Emmett's bear hug. He hugged my so freakin' hard. "Air. Not vampire," I managed to squeak out. "Oh. Right sorry." he grinned and loosened his grip on me. By now, the Flock, as Max called them, had landed behind me. And I laughed at them; their jaws were hanging open and Fangs eyes had widened a bit. "Didn't I tell you, you could mistake them for angels?" I joked, but they all nodded anyway. I heard Max think, _God, Bella wasn't kidding. They _are_ beautiful. _I sensed all of their shock too. And the Flock, was basically thinking the same, while Iggy thought, _God, does it kill them to say whats happening? I hate being blind. _I told him, _Don't worry, Iggy. This is Bella. Don't worry; you won't be blind for much longer. I can heal you. We'll talk later._

I ran over to Alice and hugged her with all my strength. She hugged my right back and I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. I just let them fall, just for this one time, I didn't care. "Alice! I missed you guys so much," I bawled, like an idiot. The whole Cullen family was there, and I noticed that Bella had a ring on her ring finger. "Lilly!" they all called. I ran over to Bella and almost plowed her to the ground, with all the force I hit her with. We sobbed into each others shoulder and Edward called "What, its only Emmett, Bella and Alice that get hugs?" I grinned at him and flew into him knocking him to the ground. "Hey!" he said, sounding surprised. I smirked, pulled him up and gave him a bear-hug. I ran to Rosalie and we hugged each other like only sisters can. I went over to Jasper and whispered "On for a video game? I bet I can beat you again," into his ear, while hugging him. "You're on," he whispered back. I grinned at him, evilly. Esme came over to me and pulled me into a motherly vampire strong hug. Carlisle gave me a fatherly hug and I said, with tears in my eyes, pure happiness on my face, "Um, Max, this is Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle," pointing to each off them in turn. "And, this is….," I trailed off. I wasn't sure if Max wanted them to know their real names or not, so I asked her in my mind.. She bit her lip and gave me a slight nod. "Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman and Angel" I continued. The Cullen's seemed confused at the names, but they didn't know if the Flock was going into hugs yet, so they all just shook hands. How formal, I thought. Edward asked me_ The Gasman?_

_Yup,_ I replied, grinning at him. "Come, why don't we all go inside," Carlisle said.

I nodded and fell back with the Flock.

"Whoa." I heard Fang mutter to Max. "So…Do you guys want to stay here? But Max, can I ask you a favor?" Her eyes narrowed at the favor part, I heard her think, _Please, don't tell me she's some kind of Flyboy, or evil._ "No it's not that, I already told you I'm not with the School. But, I was wondering when you guys leave, please take me with you. I can't risk putting them in danger again." I pleaded with her. She thought, _you can read minds too?_

I replied,_ Yes. But can I? Please._

"Of course," she smiled back at me. But I still detected the sprinkle of doubt in her voice. She would see in time; that I wasn't with the School.

"And, we'll stay here. For as long as it's safe," she said, looking kind of hesitant. "Don't worry. We'll be pretty safe here." I told her. She nodded as we filed into the gi-normous living room.

"So, Lilly. What have you been up to?" asked Emmett, looking at me and my scratches, bruises and scars. I heard him think, _I got my baby sister back_. I smiled at him, touched by what he said. "I've just been here and there. Flying around. So, Bella and Edward, anything you wanna tell me?" I prodded them. I looked pointedly t her ring and it was beautiful, yet simple; it was a nice silver ring with topaz stones on the ring, leading to two beautiful topaz-colored flowers that had a sparkling diamond in between them. Bella grinned at me and said "Yeah. We are getting married on June 21st." My face fell, when she said that.

There was more proof that I had messed up their lives. They should have gotten married two days after I had left them. But, nope, I just mess everything up, don't I?_ Lilly, no. you were and are our family. Without you, everything was different. You brought something else into this family and house which fell apart after you left. You need to believe me, _I heard Edward think to me. _Edward?_

_Yes?_

_Tell me you are going to change her. Keep your original promise. You said that if she married you, then _you_ would be the one to change her into a vampire._

_I will, _he replied, looking glum.

_Cheer up._

Max and Fang were talking amongst themselves. Alice, Rosalie, Nudge and Angel were chatting about…shopping. I shook my head, sadly, smiling. And, Gazzy, Iggy, Emmett and Jasper were talking about bombs. Esme and Carlisle were just watching everyone while me, Edward and Bella talked about everything I had missed. Edward was still trying to convince me that I had brought a new kind of happiness in this house. And, when I had left them, it had affected them all terribly. I turned my head away from them. I couldn't bear to hear this anymore.

"You kids should get to sleep. You are probably tired. We have more than enough room for you all. You all can have separate rooms." Esme said kindly.

I looked at Max and she told Esme "We'll bunk. Three rooms are enough for all of us. And, Bella can have her own room if she wants…" she trailed off looking at me. "Bella can share with us!" Angel piped up. I smiled gratefully at her. She smiled sweetly back at me.

"Ok. Bella…I mean Lilly, we still have your room. You, Angel and Nudge can share that one. Lilly, show the rest the other rooms," said Esme. I hugged them all tightly one last time and led the way up the amazing stairs. "Aren't they going to go to sleep either?" asked Gazzy. I laughed at him. "No, they can't sleep."

"Oh," he said, looking confused. "Vampires don't sleep," I told him.

"Wow. Then how come you sleep?" Iggy asked me, lightly brushing my hand so he could keep track of where we were.

"I'm only half-vampire. I mean, since I have bird-kid blood, I wasn't fully changed. The vampire nature didn't affect me that much. Well, I mean the real vampire type, not the Hollywood type. So, the only thing that really affected me is I can live for eternity, but I can be killed." I added seeing the look on his face. "And, I get more powers."

"Cool," the Gasman breathed.

"Ok, here's Room Number 1" I announced in an announcer-type voice. They all laughed and Iggy and Gazzy quickly called it.

"Room Number 2 goes to…" I trailed off and grinned at Max and Fang, who looked at me sourly. "Come on! You two lovebirds should be happy," I joked at them. They both shot me the bird simultaneously (which was kind of creepy) and went inside. But I could tell they were both happy.

"And, lastly my room!" I cried, opening the door and jumping onto the first bed. Surprisingly, there was already another bed in the room. My room was covered in posters of bands and my favorite movies. There was a big stereo in the middle of the two beds. And a big rack of CD's next to it. The walls were painted in different colors. One side was lime-green, the other a peri-winkle blue, the other a cheesy orange and the last a yellowish sort of color. They all had polka-dots on them, consisting of the same 4 colors, which looked crazy, but Alice had insisted on it.

"Whoa. This room is so cool. If we get another house, I want my room to look just like this. Oh! That's so cool. Oh my gosh, you have a lot of CD's. Do you know the band Paramore? And, the lead singer has, like, orange hair! I want hair like that. It'd be so cool Oh, this one time while we were in New York, we got total makeovers and Max's hair was highlighted with hot pink! And Iggy looked like he stuck –"

"Nudge, BE QUIET!!!" I heard Max and Fang yell from the next room. I laughed and said "Let's get some sleep." Nudge and Angel climbed into their bed. I put my iPod earphones in my ear and fell asleep listening to "You're Not Alone" by Saosin.

I woke up, soon after that, to someone touching my shoulder. Oh. It was the Flock. Was something wrong?

"Everything's ok. But we were wondering… could you heal Iggy?" asked Max.

**Edward**** POV**

Alice had had a vision of Lilly coming back to visit and Bella was jumping up and down like a little child who had too much sugar.  
"Bella, calm down. She'll be here soon." I said soothingly in an attempt to calm her down.

Then, I heard Alice scream something about Bella Lilly Cullen. I smiled at Bella and we made our way outside to see Lilly fly right into Emmett's hug. I looked over and saw that my Bella was crying. But, wait there were more bird-kids behind her.

Lilly was hugging everyone tightly, sobbing slightly and looking so happy. I looked at her mind and saw that she had been miserable without us. She had of giving up in a fight, and she almost did. But the bird-kids saved her.

Lilly introduced us and we went inside and started to talk.

Then, Lilly asked if there was something that me and Bella would like to tell her while looking at the ring on Bella's finger but, when Bella told Lilly that we were yet to be married, her face fell and I heard her think, again, that it was all her fault. There she goes again, blaming herself everything. I knew she was using her mind-reading powers and I told her about how we needed her and she was part of our family. I told her out loud about how we fell apart after she left and she turned her head away from me.

We just talked a bit after that. Then when Esme suggested they go to sleep, Lilly looked at the one called Max, for orders. I guess she was the leader and Lilly was part of her group, or Flock as I heard Lilly call them.

They went up and the one called Nudge started rambling about Lilly's room and Max and Fang yelled at her to shut up. I chuckled and told Bella we better get going to her house. Just as we were leaving I heard the Flock ask Bella to heal Iggy.

I was out of earshot when she answered. I hoped she was smart enough to say no.

**Thanks for reading. New chapter will be up soon, I'm working on it right now. thanks **

**:3  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated for such a long time its just that I was on vacation since Monday. Well anyways, enjoy...you know it depends if you enjoy this type of thing...I don't mean to sound arrogant or like my story's all that or something...ok I'm rambling, sorry **

**Chapter 6**

**Sight**

**Bella Lilly Cullen POV**

"Of course," I breathed, bolting up into a sitting position.

"Umm, just give me a minute. Here Iggy, sit down," I said, grabbing his hand and leading him to the bed. "I'll be back," I called to them, heading out the door and bolting into the Cullen's massive bathroom.

I wasn't ready for this, but it was the least I could do for them; after all they had accepted me and helped me. Edward wasn't here, he was at Bella's house, probably watching her sleep, and thank goodness for that or he would have stopped me.

I took a deep breath and went back to my room, where the Flock was gathered around Iggy, murmuring reassurances that nothing bad would happen. I had remembered that Angel could read minds, Max had told me when we were flying around, and I started singing a random song in my head; it was what I used to do to Edward to hide my thoughts from him.

"Ok, ready?" I asked Iggy, walking up to him and sitting down on the bed, so that I was right next to him.

"Yeah," I detected the nervousness in his voice; that and his long, pale fingers were nervously drumming on his thighs. I turned to the Max, who gave me a nod.

I took a deep breath, grabbed a knife from the drawers and made a cut directly on my palm. I felt the Flock tense but I just raised my hand and placed it directly on his forehead, leaving a little trail of my blood directly on his forehead. Then, I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain. I concentrated on what I had learned and focused on letting Iggy see again. The flowers, scenery, how Max, Fang, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy and Total looked like. I focused on him seeing everything again. Then, I felt it. The fire-like sensation, going through my body, it felt as if someone was burning me alive. All my veins felt like someone had poured hot, fresh from the volcano, lava in them. I closed my eyes and I felt tears slide down my cheeks. A high-keening sound reached my ears and soon I realized it was me screaming. Oops. I quickly shut up. I vaguely heard Iggy say "I can see! I can see!" when I got a headache, that seemed like my brain was being mashed against my skull. I think Max yelled "Bella!" but I was in no condition to answer her. I just curled into a pathetic little ball and held my head. I felt strong, cold arms pull me into someone's lap and knew it must be one of the Cullen's. After ten minutes of agonizing pain, it started to ebb away. I peeped through one eye to see Alice's furious expression looking down at me. "WHY the hell did you do that?!?!!? You know what healing something as major as that does!!" she screeched. I could tell she was going to say more but Max, thankfully, cut in and squeaked "You knew that would happen, but you still did it. Why? I mean we all appreciate it a lot, but why go through all that pain?"

"It sounded like you were having a Max-attack." said Angel and I raised an eyebrow at that. I just shrugged and replied "You guys took me in. You saved me from the Flyboys, when you could have just kept yourselves away and be safe."

"Thank-you" said Iggy as I stood up. He came over and hugged me. I jokingly said "So, what's seeing like?" and he grinned. "Amazing."

I looked at the Cullen's and gave Alice a hug. "I'm sorry, but you and I both know that I don't care what happens to me, as long as those who I care about are safe. And admit you would have done the same exact thing." I grinned at her and sat down so I wouldn't fall over. My knees were shaking and I felt dizzy. By now, all the Cullen's except Bella and Edward were here. "Are you all right?" Carlisle asked me and I nodded, smiling gratefully at the family I had. Emmett came over to me and gave me a hug, while Jasper came over and put a hand on my shoulder to send a wave of calm over me. He couldn't help me when I was in that agony, because it would backfire on him. I gave every Cullen a hug and they filed out of the room. I asked Fang in my head _Are _you_ all right?_ He looked surprised, but he answered _Yeah. Why didn't you tell us?_ _Did you know I had that power?_

'_Cause I didn't want to. I didn't really care. And, yes, I knew._

He just stayed silent.

Iggy was ecstatic at his ability to see. He was looking at everyone and everywhere, curiously. "Fang? Is that you? Wow, you look emo" Iggy called out jokingly to Fang and Fang grinned "Takes one to know one."

I laughed at that. Max sighed "Ok, let's get to sleep you guys." There was a lot of groaning and grumbling but eventually they left into their own separate rooms, and Max tucked in Angel and Nudge, smiled at me and left the room.

Gratefully I climbed into my own bed. Angel and Nudge began to chat a little and I drifted off to sleep, listening to them murmuring silently to each other.

**Fang POV**

So, Iggy and Gazzy just happened to call the first room, while Nudge, Angel and Bella shared another. Which left me and Max. "Room Number 2 goes to…" Bella said, trailing off and looking at me and Max pointedly. We both gave her a sour look and she replied "Come on! You two lovebirds should be happy." I shot her the bird.

I went in the room and saw that it was actually quite large. It had two queen-sized comfy beds and a bathroom attached. I guess it was a guestroom. I heard Nudge start to ramble on about something from Bella's room to our makeovers in New York. I looked at Max who was shaking her head sadly. I cocked a questioning eyebrow and she knew exactly what I meant. She nodded and we both shouted "Nudge, BE QUIET!!"

It was pretty quiet after that. I looked over at Max and saw she was looking at me. Seeing me watching her looking at me, she blushed and turned her head. I gently touched her chin and turned it to face me. "Don't turn your face away. I missed it bad enough when you guys were gone."

"Aha!" she exclaimed. I looked at her confused. She looked back at me, looking triumphantly. "So, you admit it, you regret splitting the flock apart."

"Of course. But, Max. Come on, it was Ari. He tried killed us and he tried to hurt you more times than I can count –" I was about to say more, but Max cut me off with a gasp. "Oh my god, Fang! I forgot to tell you; Bella can make Iggy not blind anymore! She said she can do it anytime!" she exclaimed. My eyes widened and I looked over at the bed she was lying in. " Well, what are you waiting for? Now's good time as any," I told her and we jumped out of bed and into Iggy and Gazzy's room.

Max explained to Iggy in a rushed voice about what Bella could do. He said that Bella had said something about that to him and jumped out of bed. "Let's go already!" he demanded. Max grabbed his had and led him to Bella's room.

Bella was asleep, but Max shook her awake gently. Her eyes shot open and I feel her worry. " Everything's ok. But we were wondering… could you heal Iggy?" asked Max.

_Way to be subtle, Max_, I thought.

"Of course," Bella replied and bolted upright. She led Iggy to the bed and told us she'd be right back and rushed out of the room. I felt her panic. Why was she panicked?

She came back a few minutes later. "Ok, ready?" she asked Iggy and he nodded nervously. She opened a drawer and pulled out a pocketknife, with some engravings on it, and sliced a huge line across her palm. We all had tensed when she pulled out the pocketknife. I felt something from her, but I couldn't describe it. Like, anticipation for something bad to be over, I guess.

She placed her sliced palm on Iggy's forehead, leaving a trail of blood. She closed her eyes and it hit me like a big, huge, annoying hammer. A wall of pain and agony hit me. Bella was screaming and crying now, she had fell off the bed and was curled up in a ball on the floor. "I'll be back." I told Max and rushed out of the room, quickly. The pain was pure agony. I went outside and took off, trying to get away from all the feelings, except my own. God that hurt like hell. It was worse than when Ari had smashed my head against a rock. I braced myself and headed back toward the big, white house. I figured it must have been five minutes since I had left the house. I stayed downstairs, until the pain got a little less. Then I rushed upstairs and saw that Alice had Bella curled up in her lap.

I looked at Iggy who was looking around curiously. "Fang? Is that you? You look emo,"

What? I did? Hmm. " Takes one to know one," I chuckled.

A while after that, we all left the room to catch some sleep. I saw Bella lay down on her bed, exhausted.

When we got back to our room, I looked at Max. Sensing me looking at her, she turned around. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing,"

"Fang," she warned.

"Yeah?"

She sighed, exasperated. "Never mind," She said.

"Max?"

"What?"

I went over to her bed and sat down next to her. She was so beautiful. Blond-streaked hair and beautiful chocolate-brown eyes. I leaned down and hesitantly kissed her. I felt her shock, but then she kissed me back. Eventually, we had to get some sleep, so we broke apart. I lay down and she rested her head against my chest. She was out in five minutes. I slowly drifted off o sleep, looking at the beautiful angel in my arms.

**Yeah. Please review. Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy and I update quicker, more. Anyways thanks a lot to my fabulous eight reviewers! You guys rock **

**Thanks mucho to my awesome eight reviewers...I know, not much but its means a whole lot to me.****  
**


	7. So sorry authors note

Hey guys! I'm sorry, this isn't a new chapter, but alas an authors note. Yeah yeah I know we all hate 'em, but bear with me here. I need your help…ideas and suggestions for the next chapter. Chapter 7 is basically a filler on Bella the bird-kids life all the way from when she was at the School all the way to when she left the Cullen's. I've already started writing it and this is probably gonna be the longest chappie ever so yeah…

So I want some awesome memories that she may have had with them! 

And, I'm definitely putting a truth or dare thing…hehe…and maybe a sorts of slumber party with the human Bella…

Oh, yeah and once I'm done with this story I might do two more stories relating to this story. The first one where the bird-kid Bella is the actual Bella so there's no two Bellas…woops.

And maybe another one that's related to this one for real…it starts all the way from the start and up to when Bella entered the Cullens lives [[two Bellas in this one….So I'll see about those, can you guys tell me if you want me to write them? Cuz if ya do please tell me :

Please don't kill me for the authors note…[[whimpers and runs off


	8. Chapter 8

I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated for a bunch of moths. I was writing Chapter 7 and then I didn't know exactly what to put. Then I got kinda of dishearted that with 7 chapter I only had 9 reviews. And then I just started writing and got writers block.

Then school came along. I got stressed. Too many quizzes,tests, projects and homework for the first semester. That plus my other FFA stuff. Then I decided to look at FBLA. Basically it went crazy

The I got pissed

and started writing

But other than that. I am sooo sorry, please don't hurt me. BUT this chapter is quite long. So dont be mad. It took up 11 pages on Word.

Forgive me,

Sincerely, yours,

**Switzerland** it is [:

* * *

**Bella Lilly Cullen POV**

I was out like a light in a few minutes. I had a nice dreamless sleep, instead of one filled with nightmares, like the ones I had been having for the past few months. My nightmares usually consisted of the Cullen's getting hurt, or Bella getting hurt, something bad happening and then me being pushed off a cliff, wings bound, no way to escape or me, back at the School, with the whitecoats experimenting on me, or hurting my family.

I woke up at around four in the morning, according to my digital alarm clock. Months of getting as little sleep as possible and trying to stay on guard had become a habit. I tried to remember where I was. Oh, yeah. With the Cullen's. Joy erupted in me and I felt giddy.

I looked around and saw Angel and Nudge fast asleep. I looked around at the walls and my gaze landed on the wall that was supposedly yellow. It looked yellow at night, but it was actually a nice light peach color. I don't know how, but Alice had made it that way, although she and I both hated the color yellow. I quietly got up, went outside to one of the bathrooms to brush my teeth. I went downstairs, exploring the house and taking in every detail, trying to absorb it all in before I left. "Couldn't sleep?" I heard Alice ask me and I spun around. She was standing at the base of the stairs, with Jasper at her side. I simply nodded and resumed looking around at the beautiful house.

"Bella" said Alice softly, touching my cheek, by my side in a second. I looked at her and I saw the love in her eyes. "Yeah?"

"What happened?" I knew exactly what she meant and sat down on the couch. I began to explain exactly what had happened to me when I had left them.

**Beginning**

_I hated this dark, cruel place. I mean, come on, who keeps a fourteen year-old kid in a _freakin'_ cage? I had spent fourteen cruel, miserable years in a sick place filled with crazy, mad scientists called the School. Basically they toyed with animal and human genes and combined them. I was pretty lucky. I survived. I had seen many different life-combinant DNA forms and not all of them had survived. The other species that had survived were Erasers. Part human, part-wolf, all predators._

_I was just about to start yelling again, when I heard an explosion. This turned out to be my chance to escape since the explosion was caused by a few mutants, themselves. A mutant kid hurried over to me and unlatched my cage. Everything after that was all heck. Basically, the mutants all went free and started fighting back against the whitecoats. The result? A bunch of violence broke out, and the whitecoats ended up being tied up and threatened. _

Way to go, mutant freak kids!_ I thought. I had flown off and was just trying to go somewhere and be free. I was somewhere over Washington, the state, when Flyboys attacked me. I was outnumbered and trying to hold them off. But, come on. They were robots. Upgraded and way stronger than one bird-kid. I tried to out fly them, but no such luck. One punched me in the stomach and my breath left me in a _whoosh_. I guess this batch was programmed to say "You mutants have rebelled and you are to be punished."_

_This basically meant that they were trying to kill any mutant that was at the School and had escaped._

_Which, also meant that I got my butt kicked. Very badly, I might add. I mean, come on, one bird-kid against what, like twenty Flyboys. One punched my rib, then another grabbed my wings and pulled. Then, one of the idiots pulled out a small bomb, which was probably for the purpose of killing off mutants such as myself. He threw it up in the air and I heard a small, yet impressive _Boom!_ I felt myself fading away, my wings folded in like paper and I fell. Right down smack in the middle of a dense forest. I heard the Flyboys fly away, thinking I _was_ dead. I felt so much pain. I was probably covered in burns, bruised up and probably had more than a few broken bones. Stupid Flyboys. God, every part of me hurt. I think most of my bones were broken. I felt a excruciating pain_

_Thanks to my super-bird hearing, I heard someone approaching. I stiffened, but I was in no condition to fight. I looked up and saw five figures approaching. One of them had long blond hair, which glinted in the little moonlight that made it through the trees. So, they weren't Flyboys, good. When the people or whatever they were saw that I had made no move, they came forward faster. _

_When they were close enough for me to see their faces I gasped. They were all so inhumanely beautiful. There were two females and three males and they were all unbelievably beautiful. Then, the answer popped into my head. They were angels and I was in heaven. Bird-kids go to heaven, right?_

_When they were right beside me, I heard one of the females gasp "Oh, my. She's badly hurt. Let's take her to Carlisle." Who was Carlisle? Oh, well. Guess I'd find out soon enough. _But, _I thought,_ where was the famous white light and the famous tunnel? And, why did death have so much pain and agony?_ Oh well. At least there were some angels. One of them tried to pick me up, but I was so mangled up and broken that the littlest touch hurt, so I screamed. "Emmett, be careful!" I heard a musical, velvety voice shout. I couldn't tell if it was male or female at this point; my brain was too muddled up in pain to process too much. I felt cold arms try to pick me up again and bit my lip to keep from screaming. I closed my eyes and was very close to unconsciousness when someone pleaded "Don't fall asleep. Just try to stay awake please." When they saw that my eyes were still closed; trying as hard as I was to stay awake, the person said "So, what's your name?" in an attempt to keep me awake._

_In response, all I could do was let a little moan of pain. It was getting really hard to breathe. It hurt so much just to suck in a breath, no matter how little I tried to take in at a time._

_Just then we burst into a house. I felt myself being lowered onto a sofa. I was vaguely aware of anything, in a daze-like state. But I vaguely felt someone patching me up and covering me in a gel-like substance. Burn gel._

"_She's really bad. Her heartbeat is very slow. I don't think she'll make it," I heard another person say. I opened my eyes and saw seven people gathered in a huge living room. What were they talking about? I guess I wasn't on Heaven after all, I concluded with a hint of bitter. Or maybe, I though again with a shred of hope, this was Heaven and the man with the gold hair was God, because he looked very wise, yet young. But nobody ever said God would be old. Maybe God never aged. "What is your name?" I looked at the person who had spoken. She had pale skin, with inky jet-black hair that was short and spiky, she was inhumanely beautiful, I noticed she was one of the five from before, and she was short, I think; it's hard to tell when you're battered up, dieing and when said person is sitting down. She kind of looked pixie-ish. "Bella," I managed to whisper. They all looked extremely astonished. _

_One of them, a guy with amazingly copper-ish hair, exchanged a meaningful look with the pixie-like girl, then with God, who nodded and said "Bella, we have something to tell you," he paused and I wondered, what could they possibly want to tell me? I had only just met them, "You're pretty bad right now. And…--we don't know how much more time you have. Whatever happened to you, left you in very bad shape and there's no other way. So… we will change you into a…—vampire. We, all of us here, are vampires. We drink animal blood instead of human, so don't worry about that," he added, seeing the look on my face. "We can turn you into one to keep you from dieing…--well sort of."_

_Whaaaa? Vampires? Was I mental? My eyes went wide. Or, was this some kind of test, like the School had always told me? I shook my head, trying to see if my hearing was disabled, but stopped as soon as I started, it hurt too much. "Huh?" was my genius reply._

"_You'll understand soon enough," one of them said. Then one of them told me to go to sleep and I gladly accepted. When I woke up, I felt like someone had poured hot molten lava on me, and then tried to set it on fire. I tried to yell out "The fire, someone put out the fire!!" but I ended up with a blood curling scream. Then, I felt like someone had decided to sink hooks into my hands and pull them. I yelled out every pain that I felt. There was always the fire, but then I felt like someone was pounding on my head with a big jackhammer. I felt each of my bones break, with a audible shatter and then reform themselves. Every single freaking bone. Then, my muscles were being pulled and stretched. But the worst pain was on my poor heart. I felt like a big, metal cold fist had grabbed it, put it in an electric chair, and then ran over it with a steamroller. I imagine this was what a heart attack felt like. Or a heart seizure or something. Heart murder. _

_When I felt nothing at all, I was confused. I knew that it had been quite a long time since the pain had started. I thought that I had been in Hell instead of Heaven. Maybe I could ask the angel with the copper-ish hair. But something was wrong with my vision, and my hearing, too. I looked around and everything seemed so much more…enhanced. I could see every detail even more clearly than I had been able to before. Of course, me being a mutant freak, I had enhanced vision so I could see much more farther than a regular human. But now I could see much, much more than that. I heard a huge pounding and I jumped at least a foot in the air. I looked around wildly, trying to locate the source of the noise. My eyes landed on the stairs, where the pixie-like girl was skipping lightly down the stairs. _

_ "Hello. Are you feeling better?" she asked. I opened my mouth, and then closed it again. Was I all right? I don't know. But my head was very confused, everything inside was total chaos. I opened my mouth again, only to close it. "Where am I? What happened? Who are you? I remember you saying something about vampires. Are you with the School? What happened to me? Am I dead? Is—," I was cut short by the girl when she said "You are at our house. We are the Cullen's," she paused, gesturing to more people as they appeared out of nowhere, causing me to jump " As we told you before, we are vampires. We changed you into one because you were badly injured and about to die. I am Alice, that is Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Esme and Carlisle," pointing to each of them as she called their names, and they each greeted me._

_ Bella? So, that was why they had all looked astonished when I told them my name. I looked at Bella, who was very pretty, with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and a heart-shaped face. "We don't know what the 'school' is, but we aren't with anyone. You… aren't dead…but you're not alive--well, your heart isn't beating. Speaking of that, are you hungry or thirsty? Or do you feel something like hunger?"_

_I shook my head no. "Are you sure?" I nodded. They all exchanged glances that said they would talk about it later. _

"_What happened to you? Who or what did that to you?" asked Jasper, who was tall, leonine, blonde and muscular, but nothing compared to Emmett who was massive. I replied "Flyboys," and they all looked at me questioningly. Painful images from the School flashed in my mind. Pain, experiments that they performed, the shrieking of the chimps that the Erasers had once had to hunt. I shuddered. Finally, Alice spoke up and asked "What happened to you before everything? Who was your family?"_

_ Should I tell them about my wings? Could they be trusted? But even if they couldn't, I still had to think about other things. Like, now that I was a vampire, and they had said they drank animal blood, who was going to show me about all that stuff? I was so confused. I had only just recently escaped from the School. I had no idea on what to do with myself. But, these people had took me in and helped me. Even though I was a vampire and they did it, it was an act of kindness to keep me from dieing—literally. I wasn't exactly dead, was I? But, what would I do? Back at the School, I had had only one single friend that had helped me through everything: Dustin. We had been the bests of friends. He had defended me in times of need; when Erasers had been brought outside to fight us, when I was weak, when white coats had tried to hurt me. He had been like a brother to me. I had helped him and he had helped me, he was half of me. But, rage fueled me as I remembered, the goddamned Erasers, white coats and School, had killed him when he was six. Eight years ago. I had almost forgotten about him and I was still trying to. Whenever I thought of him, a painful blow always hit me. I was fourteen, I think, and we had both been the same ages. I had gotten over it, but I had been practically catonic the first three weeks. There was no one in the world for me. I was all alone, nothing mattered. So, I decided to just go ahead and tell them about everything._

"_What happened to you before this? Who were your parents?" she repeated. Instead of answering her, I took a deep breath and unfolded my wings. The other Bella's eyes went wide as dinner plates. I began telling them how I was taken as a baby from a hospital and taken to a place called the School, where they grafted bird DNA into me and experimented on me. I told them all the terrible things about it and the other mutant kids that were there. I told them all about my short and miserable life. When I got to Dustin, my throat closed up and I couldn't speak for a moment, while tears blurred my vision and a few rolled down my face. I heard Alice whisper, looking surprised, to Edward "She can cry," and he nodded. What? What did she mean by that? I quickly glossed over Dustin and continued right on to the part where I escaped the School, and to the fight. They all looked pitiful, sympathetic and a little mad. I detected the anger and outrage towards the School from all of them and I was instantly grateful for that. I guess they weren't with the School after all. Yeah, and I guess the Moon was made of cheese. _

_After that they filled me in on the things in their life; vampire knowledge, couple, human status and everything. I nodded every so often._

_They were all 'vegetarian' vampires, which meant they didn't drink human blood, but animal blood. They were all together; Edward and Bella; Alice and Jasper; Rosalie and Emmett and Carlisle and Esme. They pretended that Jasper and Rosalie were siblings, Esme's niece and nephew, who got married to Carlisle who adopted Edward, Emmett and Alice. It was all rather confusing, but oh well. They told me I was welcome to stay with them and I hesitated. But in the end, just like my decision about telling them about the School, I said yes. I mean, where else was I to go?_

_Alice squealed, grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs into a room. I heard the others chuckling at my expression. _

_Alice said, well more like squealed, yet her voice remained musical, like wind chimes, "This is your room. Vampires don't need to sleep, but maybe since the change hasn't affected you as much, you might still be able to. So how do you want to decorate it?" When I shrugged, she asked me, "What your favorite color?"_

"_Um…I always liked the color orange…and blue…and green," I answered. She squealed with delight "We can paint your room with all of them...and then we can put polka-dots on the walls!"_

"_Uh…sure," I replied, a little dazed. "Well, since there are four walls pick another color," she told me. "Um…" I said._

"_Ok. How about…a light peach-ish color?" she asked._

"_Sure," After all, it was their house._

_I heard Esme, I think, say very clearly as if she were right beside me, "Alice, let her get some sleep. I'm pretty sure she still needs it."_

_I was confused at why I could hear her so clearly but then I remembered, my hearing would be even more enhanced because I was a vampire. I smiled at Alice who looked a little crestfallen, but she smiled anyways and said "We'll do it tomorrow. You get some sleep! Sweet dreams," she said, pecked me on the cheek and skipped out of my room. I went over to my bed and crawled in. _

_When I woke up, the first thing I noticed were the walls. They weren't white anymore. What the? They were now green, orange, blue and peach with polka-dots consisting of the same four colors. On the orange walls t here were peach color polka dots and vice-versa. And green walls with light blue polka dots and a grey-ish green polka-dots on the blue walls._

_Confused, I made my way to the bathroom that Alice had pointed out on the way to my room. There was a brush with a little sticky note that said 'Bella', which I was guessing was for me…you know with the whole Bella thing. When I looked up at my face, I gasped. My hair had changed. Instead of the little flecks and highlights of various colors in my hair, it now had multiple highlights, showing all of the various tones: light-ish and dark-ish copper, brown-ish and blond-ish. It was waist-length and my eyes were now speckled with a honey-ish color among the pools of emerald. I was even paler than before, but not as pale as the Cullen's. I just shook my head at my reflection, I really didn't care how I looked._

_I brushed my teeth and went down the stairs, awkwardly. I was at the foot of the stairs, standing indecisively on whether or not to go back to my room, when a flurry of black and white was running toward me and hit me in a hug. I backpedaled a little and Alice let go of me, beaming._

"_Hey Alice!" I said. "I see you painted my room." I added pointedly._

"_Yep. Do you like it?" _

"_Of course. Thanks," I said. I would have thrown my arms around her but I was really paranoid. Years of living in a hellhole place where whitecoats tortured you tended to do that to people. People being me. Me being very, very, very nervous about living with people I barely knew._

"_You know, you have no reason to be nervous. We won't hurt you. And, we aren't with the 'School'" said a musical, velvety voice. Which scared me out of my wits, caused me to snap out my wings and jump into the air. Alice, who was standing in front of me, jumped back in surprise. She looked up at me and my wings in awe. I looked for the owner of my surprise and found the one called Edward looking up at me intently, with the same awe that Alice had on her face. I tucked my wings a bit, so that I would land down lightly instead of falling flat on my face. Like that one time when me and Dustin were kids. We had been allowed five minutes to practice flying outside. Of course there were Erasers there. Dustin had flown back to the ground and he had told me to follow him. So I just tucked in my wings and ended falling, flat on my face._

_Edward chuckled. _

"_Why are you laughing?" called another booming, musical voice. Which of course caused me to jump into the air again, wings snapping open instinctively. I looked around frantically and saw Emmett bounding down the stairs one second and reappearing downstairs. I landed softly back on the ground, heartbeat returning to normal. _

"_I've found out how Bella," he chuckled, gesturing to me, "is related to our Bella."_

_Then all three of them broke into laughter, with Alices' wind-chime giggle, to Edwards' amused chuckle, to Emmett's booming laugh._

_I was sure I would be red by now. I guess I was, because Emmett pointed to my face and spluttered "Another similarity between the two," between booming laughs. And the other two joined in, laughing even harder. I felt my cheeks go warmer. _

"_Has anyone seen my red top? Get back here, Emmett!" said another musical voice and I jumped back up into the…area between the floors and ceiling, which was pretty high I might add. Although growing up in a cage, only to be taken out to be taught, would make someone think that way. Two days, not even, of freedom in the air hadn't erased the feeling of living in a cage._

_I looked around in a panic for the voice and saw an absurdly blond female vampire at the foot of the stairs. She took one look at me then, in a matter of milliseconds, disappeared and reappeared by Emmett. Rosalie joined the other three in looking up at me, all of their topaz eyes wide with awe. I lowered myself back onto the floor, embarrassed. Their big yellow eyes followed me all the way. _

_Rosalie looked a bit annoyed, then Edward turned to glare at her._

_I was still confused by what Edward said when he chuckled about how 'he found out how Bella and our Bella are related.'_

_Almost as if reading my mind, he turned to me and said, his velvety voice still a bit angered at Rosalie, "When we are turned, each of us vampires carries on a human trait they had in their human lives. Sometimes, the trait is something more than that and turns into a power. Alice, for example, was able to see visions in her human life and so she can now. Jasper used to sensitive to other peoples feeling, so now he can feel and manipulate other people's emotions. And, I used to be able to guess very well, what other people were thinking. So I can read people's minds."_

_My jaw dropped. I gaped at him, then closed my mouth before I should catch something in my mouth. Not so good when you're flying. _

"_And, I don't really know, but it seems that you can have many human traits, as your power. For example, it seems, your heart is still beating, however faintly. And you can cry, which means that your body hasn't been affected that much, but my guess it you have speed and strength. I'm guessing that because your blood is different, our venom can't affect your heart. It's almost as though your blood is protecting your heart," Edward continued._

_"What is it with everybody? First you guys go from amused, to awed, then back to amused, then annoyed, then angry, then amused again!" yelled _another_ angry, irritated, yet very beautiful, musical, just like the rest of them, male, voice._

_I jumped back up in the air…I mean air-rea. (Get it, because like area and air…oh never mind)_

_I looked frantically around for the owner and saw Jasper standing casually with Alice, who was looking impressed yet amused, at the same time. _

"_Gee Bella, you're really jumpy," Alice commented and looked meaningfully at Jasper. I immediately felt an unknown, unexplained, unreasonable calm wash over me._

_I mean, you would be jumpy too. Because I don't really know if the Erasers are gone for good. And, the Erasers were exactly the same as the Cullens. Same musical voice that would ask you to jump off a bridge and you would oblige, and the same model-like looks. But I trusted the Cullen's, though, because of an instinct inside me, and the facts were right in front of me. _

_I sent a thankful glance at Jasper, who smiled back at me._

"_You guys have _got_ to stop _doing_ that," I muttered under my breath. They all burst into laughter, obviously hearing my complaint._

"_Stupid vampire super-hearing," I mumbled._

_Their laughter was quite loud...and got louder after my last comment. I wonder if anyone outside the house heard them._

"What_ is going on here?" called an incredulous, motherly voice. And, this time, I didn't jump. Because the voice was so kind and…compassionate. Although it might have been Jasper, trying to keep my emotions from making me go berserk. "We found out that Bella shares quite a few traits with our Bella. Like the fact, that they despise our vampire hearing," said Emmett, of course._

"_Leave the poor girl alone, she's only just getting used to this," said Esme kindly, though she was smiling a little._

_I looked at her gratefully and she smiled warmly at me, which I returned._

"_So Bella," called Alice, turning my attention back to her, "do you like shopping?" she continued. The rest of them, well at least the boys, groaned exasperatedly and left the room in blurs._

_Esme smiled kindly at me, turned and left the room, her form a mere blur. _

_I dropped my head. "I don't know. I've never been," I whispered as I remembered more painful things from the School._

_Before I could process anything, Alice threw her arms around me and hugged me so tightly, I was surprised that someone so small could have so much strength._

"_Alice…need to…breathe," I choked out._

_She stepped back and said "But you don't need to, silly," she told me. I just shook my head, sighed and threw my own arms around her. She hugged my back, and released me. Then she got an evil glint in her eye and said, "Well, let's make your first moment of shopping, a memorable one. Right, Rose?" she asked. I turned to Rosalie who smiled at me, and said "Duh."_

_I smiled back at her, a bit shyly. Then she disappeared from the room in a flash of white and gold. Alice said "Let's get you a new set of clothes," then disappeared after Rosalie in a flash of black and white. I looked at my clothes and realized that they were covered in dirt, dried mud, scratches and dried blood. _

_I ran after her, and as soon as I had started running I found myself in front Alices' room as she had introduced to me last night. I looked around a bit confused, and then I remembered that Edward had said that my speed would have changed. It had just felt as if I were merely walking._

_I peeked in and saw a big door, as tall as the ceiling, that stood ajar. I walked into the room, hesitantly. Clothes were being thrown out of the door. "Alice?" I called meekly. "In here," I heard her say._

_I walked in front of the door, dodging the flying clothes. I gaped at what was inside. It was a _huge_ closet, the size of the room I had slept in, last night. Inside were, literally, hundreds, maybe thousands of outfits and probably more than a hundred shoes. I didn't see any of Jaspers things, though. _

"_Whoa, Alice. Is this your closet?"_

"_Yup," she answered cheerfully, appearing at the entrance of the door holding a hoodie, jeans and a pair of ballet shoes._

"_Where's Jaspers' stuff, then?" I said, voicing my earlier question. _

_She pointed, to a much, much smaller door, directly on the wall across their huge bed._

"_Now go get ready!" she commanded, pointing to another normal-sized door. I opened it and peeked inside. It was a bathroom. Thank God…or my first impression of God; Carlisle. I had seriously been expecting a fitting room to go along with the closet._

_I changed into the hoodie and jeans, discarding my clothes in a pile on the floor, slipped on my ballet flats and opened the door, my old clothes in a bundle in my arm._

"_Hey Alice--," I was cut short, by Alice grabbing the old clothes from my arm and throwing them in a basket in the bathroom, that read "Old Clothes". Hmph. Weird. Because of the whole 'Old Clothes' basket and because I was just about to ask Alice where I could throw the clothes away. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me with her downstairs, to a door in the kitchen that lead to the garage and a impatient looking Rosalie with new clothes, and car keys dangling loosely from her hand which was resting on her other arm which was folded across her chest. "Let's go already," she said to no one in particular and a newly outfitted Alice grinned and hopped into the passenger side of a red convertible. I waited for her to get in first, because, truthfully, there were so many cars, I didn't know which one we were going to use. I hopped into the backseat, drinking in all the details of the interior of the car. Rosalie and Alice turned to look at me curiously. "Never been in a car," I explained and they nodded. Then we were off to the mall._

_That was when our relationship as a family grew, and blossomed._

* * *

_I was so happy for Bella! We were planning all the final details, like if the napkins should be folded into something special at her wedding. Then I, Alice, Rosalie and Bella started fantasizing about all the reactions._

_Bella, I could tell, was very anxious and happy. I knew that Jasper was doing all he could to help her, but sometimes, with everyone's emotions, it became too much for him, so we all tried to keep low on our emotions. Not very easy._

_Just then, my sensitive ears picked up a nasty drone coming from outside the house. I stiffened, paralyzed with fear for my family._

_Memories flashed behind my eyes._

_Jasper sensing the fear that was so strong, emanating from me, had rushed down the stairs. I didn't notice. Everyone was there, in front of me, trying to soothe me and get me to tell them what was wrong. I snapped out of my daze and put on a 'do it or something bad will happen' face._

_"Edward, Alice, anyone take Bella back to her house. NOW. The rest of you, don't move. Stay here no matter what." I told them, ignoring their pleas to tell me what was wrong._

_I was _NOT_ letting Flyboys near my family._

_I ran outside, snapped open my wings and jumped straight into the air. Determination and rage fueled me. I saw a black cloud._

_I saw that the leader of the whole robot army was not a robot himself, but an Eraser. I guess they thought the Erasers would be useful for brain power. They were just getting smarter and smarter._

"_WHAT the hell do you want?!" I shrieked at the hovering cloud._

"_Come back with us to the School," said the idiot Eraser. Then, I laughed at him. I mean, come on, like I was going to go back with the idiot to the hellhole, just cause he told me to._

"_Right, like that will happen anytime soon,"_

_Idiot Eraser, as I liked to call him, jerked his head to the flyboys, who took that as a signal, and dove down to the house._

"_No!," I shrieked, tucked in my wings and dove right after them, making myself go vampire speed, although it didn't quite work as well in the air as it didn't when running. I ended up ahead of the whole cloud of robots, standing between them and the house. I felt a rustle behind me, but I ignored it._

"_Leave them out of this," I yelled._

"_Come with us first,"_

"_Never,"_

_In a flash, one of the robots had thrown a small bomb towards the house._

"_Get out of there," I screamed turning around towards the house. They would hear me. _

_I heard another rustle behind me and suddenly, the lot of them appeared beside me, minus Bella and Esme, who were probably at their own house. "No, guys! Go away, stay away," I moaned, in total agony at the thought of my family against a new batch of Flyboys that were designed to kill anything and everything._

_Emmett sent me a glance that said 'We're staying for the fun. Now shut up and get this fight started.'_

_I sent him a look that said 'You are _so_ dead.'_

_He grinned at me, but his grin was wiped off his face when he saw the agony and anger in mine. I felt calming waves wash over me and I turned to Jasper. 'No' I mouthed, to him. If I was going to fight, I would need all traces of anger available._

_I felt the serenity leave me and rage was released from inside me._

_I turned around to face the idiots and found my worse nightmare. The Eraser must have had comrades, because he had three more Erasers with him. And two of them held what I had fearing for ever since I had found that this was _my_ family. The other two idiots had Bella and Esme. Bella, who was clearly unconscious had a bruise on her head, where the Eraser had probably kicked her to make her unconscious. They had obviously tried to do the same with Esme, and I bet that Esme _could_ handle all of them, I had no idea why she didn't get rid of them. Maybe they were upgraded. But, I felt an even fresher and stronger rage fill me at the sight of Bella, unconscious and bruised. Esme looked at Edward, whose rage I could feel from here. It must be hell for Jasper. _He's probably mad at me. For not leaving when I could. And I should have! I should have left when I was changed. I knew the goddamn white coats would follow me, _why_ didn't I leave?!_ I thought angrily to myself. Edward growled from behind me._

I knew it. He's mad. I'm sorry Edward. I really am, I hop you can forgive me. I really should have known better._ I thought to him. I should have known he would be listening._

_He shook his head and sent me a glance that I knew oh so well. The look that he had sent me many times before. 'Not your fault.'_

_I didn't agree before, and I didn't now._

"_Let her go." I told the four idiots, my voice low and deadly. I was sure if they had been regular humans, they would have run away with the phrase 'if looks could kill' running through their minds._

_It had been pretty funny when I did it with Mike Newton._

"_Come with us first, or the human will never speak again," said one of the Erasers, his voice gravelly and rough. One of the ones holding Bella pulled his fist back, preparing to punch her._

"_NO!" I shrieked, startling everyone in the vicinity._

_I ran forward, but the Eraser punched Bella._

"_NO! Leave her alone!!" I screamed, my words coming out in a strangled cry, because there was a lump in my throat and I could feel tears on the brim of my eye, threatening to spill over. A tendency I had when I was beyond rage._

"_Just leave them alone. I'll do whatever you want, just leave them alone!" I said, the last of the words leaving in a shout, trying to keep my face calm and impassive, because I knew that if the Cullen's saw my real emotions I would never be able to leave. _

"_Lilly—," I heard Jasper warn from behind me. I ignored him and stepped towards the pack of Erasers and Flyboys, hands up in a surrender gesture._

_The two idiots released Esme and Bella, and grabbed me instead._

_The third one punched me in the gut, causing me to almost double over, but I kept my face emotionless._

_Emmett roared and stepped forward. "Oi! Leave her the fuck alone!" he shouted, followed by a string of profanities. "You want to take her, you gotta go through us first!" he yelled._

"_No, Emmett-,"I said, desperate for them to not follow. But my sentence was cut short by Eraser Idiot who punched me again, this time effectively crumpling my face. Being the half-breed thing vampire/mutant bird-kid I wasn't as invincible as a regular vampire. So that means I'm just as vulnerable as a regular human….ok maybe not that much. A whole lot more protected, but not as much as a vampire._

_Someone snarled behind me, a menacing sound causing me to wince. I looked up to see Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie, trying to attack the Flyboys. "No!" I yelled out, struggling to get loose of the two idiots holding me. They all stopped fighting to turn and look at me. The Flyboys too, which was kind of creepy. I turned, as much as I could turn when being held by two Erasers, to the lead Eraser. "Look, let me just…say goodbye. That way, your goddamn robots won't be wasted. Because at this rate," I said, letting the sentence trail off, gesturing to the malfunctioning robots that lay twitching on the floor, wiring sticking out at odd angles. _

_The three Erasers turned their heads to the lead one and he slowly nodded, noticing the growing amount of robot garbage. The Erasers holding me released my hands. I flew away from them gratefully, into my family's waiting arms. But instead of turning around to face the Flyboys to assume a fighting position, like they obviously thought I would, I went up to the first person, who just happened to be Rosalie. I hugged her with all my strength. Tears that had been threatening to fall before were pouring down my face as I realized that the only family I had was being ripped cruelly away from me. "Hey Rose. Look I'm sorry I brought you guys into this. I won't bother you guys ever again. I'm really sorry. I love you so much. You are the only family I had ever had. But, hey, take care of your awesome car for me, k? And try not to dismantle Edwards Volvo when he comments on your thoughts," I said, through tears. She glared at me and hissed "You are not going with _them_. I won't let you. Neither of us will. If you think that we were going to let you do your idiotic plan then you are sorely mistaken."_

_I smiled weakly at her and said "It's not your decision, Rosalie."_

_By now the whole family was gathered around me in a circle, and I could hear them saying things to me, but I ignored all of them then went up to Esme, squeezing her as tightly as possible in my state. She looked at me, with both anger, sadness and tears in her eyes that would never spill. I shook my head as I knew exactly what she was going to say. "No, I need to do this. If not they will always try to hurt you. I know you guys are vampire-strong. But you don't know the School. They would build something that would capture you and use you. I won't let them. I love you, Esme and I love all of you. I can't let them hurt you. If not you, then Bella. I will never forgive myself for letting that happen to you guys. But hey take care of them for me. And, make sure Emmett doesn't get into too much trouble with the squirrels." She smiled at me wanly and pulled me into a tight hug, dropping a kiss onto my head, just like a real mother. The tears started falling harder now. I went to Alice next, who wasn't at all looking like her usual bubbly, cheerful self. She looked like she was blaming herself for all of this. I sighed and bent down to pull my sister into a hug. "Not your fault," I whispered in her ear. She looked at me with anguished eyes, opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off. "Alice. I love you guys way too much. Be safe for me, for Jasper. Try not to torture Bella too much with shopping. Make her look amazing for her wedding. Try to see someone for you shopping addiction. Take pictures of every moment at Bella's wedding. Laugh. Don't think of me. Be safe. Be yourself. They need you." I told her. I had been very close to Alice, possibly closer than anyone else in the family._

_I looked at her, and her eyes were filled with tears, that wouldn't make their way down her beautiful cheeks. She looked dead, empty. At least she still had Jasper. I made my way over to Jasper, who was looking anguished himself. The emotions in the air were probably driving him crazy. He abruptly pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, remembering the wrestling matches we had, the video games played with Emmett. "Take care of them. Take care of yourself. Remember they are just emotions. Be the happy, loving, awesome, Emmett video-game butt kicker, empathic vampire you are. I love you all," I told him, turning away from him as he opened his mouth to say something. But of course, he didn't go without a fight. He grabbed my arm before I could go anywhere and turned me sharply to face him. _

"_What? You think we're letting you go just like that? Yeah, right. Unless you aren't just going—you _want_ to go. You want to leave. Is that it?" he asked me. In my peripheral vision I saw all of the others look bewildered, then their expressions changed into confusion and hurt. I shook my head frantically, the tears that were pouring down my face flying everywhere and spattering everyone in my little circled audience. I wrenched my arms free of his grasp and flung my arms around him. I squeezed him quickly and went to face Emmett. He grabbed me in his massive bear-hug, squeezing me so much I couldn't breathe at all. But for once and probably the last time, I didn't complain. I just hugged him back with all my strength, silently crying. "Be good. Don't break down too many doors. Don't give them too much trouble. Keep them happy and bouncing," I whispered in his ear. He laughed quietly, without humor and too much sadness to be called a laugh. I leaned up and gave him a kiss, because he was my personal teddybear. He was my big brother and best friend, just like all of them. _

_I went up to Edward and Bella, who was in Edward's arms, still unconscious. At least Bella wouldn't remember this horrible day all that well. "I'm sorry, Edward. I really am. I should have left. I'm sorry."_

_He started to shake his head and opened his mouth again, but I cut him off, saying "Goodbye. Tell Bella I love her. And you too. Change her once you guys are married. She really wants it. Take care. I love all of you. Don't make fun of their thoughts too much." I said and pulled him into a hug. He let go of me, gave Bella to Esme, who carried her in and was back in a flash. Then he grabbed me and crushed me into a hug. I hugged him back, tears still cascading down my face and onto his shirt. He would smell like freesia for days. He told me that my blood had an unusual smell to it. A floral, freesia smell._

_I went up to Carlisle, next leaving Edward open-mouthed about to say something. I stood there, unsure of my father-figures feelings towards me right now. Just as I looked up, he surprised me by pulling me into a hug. "Take care. We all love you," he whispered into my ear._

"_I love you all too," I whispered back. Carlisle would probably know what I was going through better than any of them. Except probably Jasper. _

_I scurried away, afraid to stay much longer for my will would break. I looked back, at the sad faces of my family. I felt rough arms grab me, but I didn't notice. My eyes filled with tears once more, as a knife plunged through me, ripping and tearing at my soul._

_How was I going to live without this? My family?_

_I shook my head, before Edward could read the thought. I locked eyes with Edward, who was staring at me, frustrated. I smiled sadly at all of them and let the hands viciously pull me away from my life. _

_I looked each of them in the eye, my heart crumbling, feeling the abyss that was yearning for my presence right now. I felt harsh hands force my wings open, and my eyes filled with tears of pain. I closed them, unable to look at anything anymore. I snapped open my wing, feeling satisfied when the owner of the hand grunted in pain as my wing hit him. My pleasure dissolved as I felt the hand release me, knowing what was coming next. I felt the searing pain on my wings, as it extended for most of the length. The blood was running down, dripping. Seeping away, just like my soul._

_More hands grabbed me, picked me up and threw me up. I winced as the wind hit my wounded wing. I flapped, opening my eyes, looking down one more time at my life. The farther I flew, the bigger the abyss became. The waves up pain lapped at me, dragging me under. Both emotionally and physically. I never completely got rid of the ocean._

* * *

The distance is not far, yet it might as well be the span of a galaxy. The time is not too long, what is an eon to the age of the universe? Perhaps I can speed time up, hasten it from its agonizingly slow pace. Perhaps I can strain myself to parts unknown, just to catch a glimpse of you, however fleeting. Absence is said to make the heart grow fonder, yet if my heart yearns any more for the sight of you, I will explode. Insanity is a comforting friend, calming me at night and allowing me to face the day. The mighty structure is put on every morning, when I get out of the shower the barricade is up. No one can glimpse the hollowness in my eyes, the starving of my soul, the atrophy of my heart. But, at the end of the day, when the city sleeps away, the hollowness returns. My shoulders loosen, crushed by an unseen force. Movement is difficult, likened more to the elderly instead of the young. The pain returneth, brining along with it despair and anguish."

* * *

_Many months later, I escaped from the pain. The day I woke up, was the day they threatened to terminate me if I didn't cooperate. I remembered the many scars, bruises and cuts I had received from not cooperating. I never felt it much, but I was always glad for the physical pain, which seemed to overpower the emotional one._

_  
I remember the explosion, the other mutant kids. The whitecoats running around in terror.  
_

_I knew I wouldn't go back to the Cullens. I had already been to much of a burden to them._

_I knew that I was just meant to always be a loner in this world. My ultimate task, was never to return to the School. My one hope and my one prayer._

Present

Lilly POV

"What do you mean?" I decided to play dumb, as a million memories flashed through my head.

"I escaped, I met Max and her Flock and now I'm back here. Nothin to it," I replied, not looking at her, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Then why are you crying?"

I felt my cheeks and sure enough there were traitor tears there.

I threw my arms around her skinny neck and burst into tears. I remembered that it was only four in the morning and subsided my sobs. The tears still flowed as I whispered "I missed you guys so much, Alice. I need you guys. Don't ever leave me. Please."

"Hey!" called an angry voice. "We didn't leave, you did...We thought that it would be best if we let the bird fly away from the nest."

"Well, then you were clearly wrong," I replied, not looking up. I knew Emmett was just trying to cheer me up, but if they truly thought that I would rather go to the School, then they didn't know me. Unless they had wanted me gone. As that thought went through me head, a pair of arms picked me up and set me on someone's lap. I closed my eyes tightly as someone pulled me into a hug.

* * *

Well there ya go.

And pleaseee review. I usually write if people read. Unless it was a book. But here on If people don't review, I get sad.

Sooo pleaseee review. So I'll know that SOMEONE is actually reading this. And I'm not just making up a pointless story that NO ONE is reading.

Its right there

So pleaseeee review. I won't write the next chapter until I get at least three reviewss pleaseee.

I'll even get Edward and Fang to ask you guys.

Edward: Come on, pleaseee

Fang: Yeah, whatever. Click the button, write something. Big whoop. Not that hard.

Sorry for any mistakes. I tried to fix most of them, I may have missed alot.

Till next time,

**Switzerland** it is


	9. Chapter 9

Ahh. Hey guys (:

I know, I know. I should be dead and hanged for leaving everyone hanging. 

Buuuut…I'm sorry, I don't think I am going to continue this story. I've become dishearten and it's been wayyyy too long, I lost where I was going with the story. Too much stress during the year and too much to deal with.

I'm really sorry!

But if anyone wants to continue the story, be my guest. Just gimme credit and let me know you're going to do it.

Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews. I never knew I would actually get ONE. Haha. Thankk you!

I love you guyss :3

**SwitzerlandItIs**

**(:**


End file.
